The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may be mobile so that users may carry these systems as they travel, shop, work, etc. The highly portable nature of many mobile computing systems makes them easy to carry and use wherever users go, but this can also make them more vulnerable to theft. To guard against theft, many software solutions have been proposed, wherein when the computing devices are reported as being stolen, a security software administrator connects to the device and attempts to retrieve valuable information, erase valuable information, or collect information of the whereabouts of the computing devices to attempt to locate and recover them. However, savvy thieves may be able to detect and disable or erase the security software, rendering the software ineffective. Many devices do not have embedded anti-theft chipsets, so sometimes the only way to identify and reclaim stolen devices is through law enforcement catching the thief and properly identifying the stolen property. Too frequently, however, the device is never recovered.